Felicity
Summary Felicity is an original OC by Krinn. She is a notable antagonist of Sonny 2 flash game, having stolen the Tape on the beggining of the game. Later, she join Sonny and his friends. Appearance and Personality Felicity is a tall, slim woman with blue skin and brown short hair. Her eyes are fully yellow, growing brightly. Her usual attier consists of dark blue coat, pants and tall leather boots. She usually uses black gloves as well. She has shown to be sarcastic and easy-going, with incredible recklessness and brutality when fighting. However, she is also cunning, transforming her into a dangerous enemy. Also, when she knows that she's in danger, she usually gets very serious and angry. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher | At least 9-B, likely far higher Name: '''Felicity. '''Origin: '''Sonny 2. '''Gender: Female. Age: '''Unspecified; Probably on her 30s. '''Classification: Zombie blade dancer. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical characteristics, Immortality (type 7), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification 'Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, likely higher '''(Able to fight evenly with Sonny and Veradux. Take in consideration that Sonny withstood many gun shots and explosions that one-shot a regular human, like Louis the Blind, and both him and Veradux got a lot stronger after that feat). | '''At least Wall Level, likely far higher (Serious Business boosts the damage output by a 50%) Speed: Peak Human Level '''(easily kept up with Sonny and Veradux at once, being the latter two equal, if not faster, than trained ZPCI Elite soldiers) with at least Subsonic reactions''' (Able to aimdodge Veradux's Electro Bolt, a attack that instantly hit a speeding car). | Superhuman Level with at least Subsonic reactions (the ability Shadow Blend doubles her speed). Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: At least Wall Level, likely higher | At least Wall Level, likely far higher '(after triggering the ability Serious Bussiness, she managed to hurt Veradux easily, just trowing a knife to him) 'Durability: At least Wall Level, likely higher | At least Wall Level+ '(With the Blade Shield ability, she can tank various hits from Sonny and Veradux with no damage at all. However, if the shield is broken, her physical defense will drop to 50%). 'Stamina: At least superhuman. (She fought enemies of Mayor's league and didn't displayed tiredness). Range: Extended range with swords; Tens of meters with thrown knife. Standard Equipment: A curved blade, a long dagger, throwing knives, motorcycle. Intelligence: Smart in combat, average otherwise; Able to device complicated plans, strategies and tactics, and she has shown to be a experient fighter and sword-user. Shown to be stealthy as well. Weaknesses: Tends to avoid a direct fight at first, as she preffers relying to stealthy methods. | If her blade shield is broken while active, her Physical Defense will be lowered by 50%. Many of her techniques can be put down by Veradux's Electro Bolt. Base Felicity | Using abilities Feats: - Could fight Sonny and Veradux at the same time equally. - With a surprise attack, she casually ran over Sonny with a motorcycle and thrown a knife into Veradux's face. - Managed to dodge a Electro Bolt from Veradux. Note that the Electro Bolt almost insta-hitted a speeding car. - Her attacks teared through very tough armor from the likes of Iron Warden. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Leading Strike: Felicity attacks with surprising speed, and manages to focus on the enemy significantly more. Slash: Felicity slashes the enemy and dips acid residue on the wound, lessening any regeneration or healing from the attack. Gouge: Slashes the enemy with massive strength, stunning them. Garrote: Strikes the enemy brutally, silencing them and making they lose their concentration and focus temporarily. Throw Knife: She throws her knife with astounding precision, always aiming at the enemy's face. It will cut the enemy's speed by 50% and reduce their concentration. Planned Assault: Felicity assaults the enemy with cunning brutality, causing major damage and bleeding to them. Blade Shield: Felicity shields herself with her blades, absorbing massive quantities of damage. However, if her guard is broken while Blade Shield is active, her physicl defense will reduce by 50%. Black Metal: A attack with mysterious properties; Healing & regeneration will only work at 5% of their original potential. Serious Business: Felicity is very enraged, and her attacks boost greatly as a result of that. Also, her body seems to get tougher to damage as well. Shadow Blend: Felicity blends herself within the shadows, multiplying her speed twice of the original value. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Female Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Game Characters Category:Flash Characters Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Tier 9